I Knew From The Moment I Saw You
by brittana11
Summary: <html><head></head>Santana is a lonely Captain in the Air Force whose wife left her months ago with their daughter. One day she's attending a Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleader USFO performance when she sees a beautiful blonde that turns her world upside down. Brittana Two-Shot.</html>
1. Love At First Sight

**Yet another new story. I got the idea for this story while I was watching an episode of the Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleaders (it's my guilty pleasure). This story moves very fast over a short period of time some of which might not be completely possible in the real world, but it's how I want things to go in this story. Also I apologize a head of time if I get any information about the military wrong in this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I Knew From The Moment I Saw You**

I'm mesmerized by the tall blonde in the back row. The whole time they danced I couldn't take my eyes off of her. This is my first time actually attending the Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleaders USFO performance. Every other year I'd been stationed here in Kunsan Airbase I've been busy trying to spend as much time as I could with my daughter Cassie and wife Kaitlin. That was until five months ago when Kaitlin told me that she's moving back to the states. I haven't heard from them since and it breaks my heart that I can't talk to my baby girl (my daughter). Kaitlin and I haven't been getting along since Cassie was born. I personally think that we got married too soon because I was being stationed out here and we didn't want to break up. The sex was amazing, but we had nothing else in common. Looking back it was the wrong thing to do, but hindsight is twenty twenty. Now I'm estranged from my wife and daughter who's biologically Kaitlin's and am staring at another woman without a care for the fact that I'm still married.

"They're really good aren't they captain." a private says to me.

"Yes they are." I say my eyes never leaving the blonde.

"We get to meet them after the performance." Sam a lieutenant and my best friend says.

"Really?" I ask finally looking away from the blonde.

"Yeah who knows maybe you'll find someone to have some girl talk with." Sam says giving me a sad look that's he's been giving me since Kaitlin left with Cassie.

"Maybe," I softly say looking back at the blonde.

"She left you and took your daughter I think it's okay if you want to look at other woman or go on some dates." Sam says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"But then I'd be a cheater." I say sighing.

"Santana she's cheated on you several times and basically told you it's through. You know that the only reason she's not divorcing you is that she'll then have to actually get a job." Sam reasons.

"I know, but…" I trail off when I see the blonde do the splits.

"You need to file for divorce so she can't use your money anymore; your grandma left you a lot of money." Sam reminds me for like the hundredth time since Kaitlin left.

"I don't want to cut off my daughter though I did take her name off of the saving account and moved it to a different bank." I tell him as I really didn't want her to get any of my grandma's money.

"Good now come on let's go meet the dancers." Sam says and I follow him hoping maybe to get a glimpse of the beautiful blonde.

I easily ditch Sam as I don't need him trying to set me up with every woman. I'm more of a watcher than a participant which is why I joined the Air Force. Flying has always been a passion of mine.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind if I join you." a woman says tapping me on the shoulder.

I turn to reply that I would rather be alone when my mouth goes dry. Standing in front of me is none other than the beautiful blonde I had been staring at.

"Um…" is all that I managed to get.

"Oh well if you'd prefer to be alone I can go." she says pouting.

"No," I almost shout grabbing her arm.

I know I don't know this young woman, but I hate that pout and will do anything to make it go away. Thankfully she smiles at me and turns back around sitting next to me. It's been so long since I've sat next to a woman who intrigues me I'm not sure exactly what I should do or say. Thankfully she takes care of that.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" she asks looking me up and down.

"Yes, you danced beautifully…." I trail off as I don't know her name.

"Brittany," she softly says.

"Brittany," I repeat loving the sound of her name.

"Yes Brittany," she repeats frowning. "And you are?"

"Santana," I softly say staring into her bright blue eyes.

She smiles at me as we just stare at each other until I finally gain enough courage to talk to her.

"You danced beautifully," I say again. "Shouldn't you be out with them?" I motion out to the rest of the dancers who are surrounded by soldiers.

"Honestly?" she looks at me.

"Yeah," I whisper really curious.

"You looked really lonely up here and I thought that you'd be more fun to hang out with than all those guys." she says scrunching her nose in a very cute way.

"I've got a lot going on in my life and thought this performance was great I'm not ready to talk to beautiful women really." I tell her hoping against hope that I don't scare her away.

"Well if you want to talk about it I'll be glad to listen." she says her ocean blue eyes staring into my soul.

This young woman has to be one of the kindest, most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. No one has ever asked me if I just want to talk about my problems without having an agenda even Sam.

"Personally I'd rather hear about your life." I softly say looking down and blushing.

Something about this young woman just draws me in. I wish I wasn't married and we had the rest of our lives to get to know each other. I mean sure we may be separated and I plan on filing for divorce when I get time to go see a lawyer, but I don't want to be unfaithful to my wife.

"I'm not that interesting." she finally says breaking me out of my thoughts of what could be in another life.

"Please, I just want to hear about someone's normal American life." I pout trying to look extremely cute.

"Okay, but only cause you're giving me big sad brown puppy dog eyes and I can't stand to make them sad." she says turning to fully face me. "I grew up in Dallas, Texas so the DCC has always been a dream of mine. Originally I was going to try out right when I got out of high school, but when I got out of high school, but when I got a full ride to Juilliard I couldn't turn it down so here I am four years later. A Juilliard grad and a rookie on the DCC."

I know I'm staring at her in awe, but seriously this woman is amazing.

"Juilliard is really hard to get into that's really impressive." I finally manage to get out.

"Yeah I guess, I don't mean to sound ungrateful for going there it's just that I've always been a good dancer and they didn't challenge me enough in hip hop and modern dance." she says pausing waiting most likely for me. "They did in ballet though and let me choreograph so it wasn't all boring, but sometimes I wonder if I should have just joined the DCC out of high school cause I could be dancing professional by now."

I don't know what to say to that. She's accomplished so much for being so young that I feel really inferior to her right now.

"Don't get me wrong college overall was fun just the class themselves weren't." she says staring at me expectantly.

"You're really talented," is all I can think of to say.

She blushes and scoots towards me.

"I really thought my parents would have been proud when they heard I graduated from Juilliard and had a bunch of teaching offers all over the country, but they still hated me." she sadly says cuddling into my side.

I can't help, but wrap my arms around her allowing her to snuggle into me. It feels so natural to have her in my arms.

"Sorry, I often overshare once I start talking." she whispers hiding her head in my chest.

"It's okay I asked plus I want to know as much about you that you're willing to share." I tell her wishing I could kiss the top of her head. "Why do your parents hate you? If you don't mind me asking."

I'm nervous that I might say something to make her leave that I'm almost too scared to talk at all, but then I think she might find that even more weird.

"I don't mind if you don't," she softly says nuzzling into me sighing.

My breath catches as she gets herself situated into me.

"I asked didn't I," I manage to get out.

"I guess you did," she says smiling. "Right before I graduated high school I told my parents that I'm a lesbian and they kicked me out and I haven't talked to them since." she sadly says.

"That's their loss," I tell her squeezing her tighter to me.

"Thanks, you're really sweet and a good listener." she says looking out at her teammates who are signing stuff still.

I take this opportunity to really look at her face close up. She's breath taking gorgeous perhaps the single most beautiful thing to ever grace this earth. Her long blonde hair falls perfectly over her shoulders framing her face all I want to do is run my hand through her hair. I can see a dusting of little light freckles on her cute nose and cheeks. I must be deep in thought as I don't notice that she's saying something to me until she's done.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask hoping I don't offend her.

"It's okay I often blank out during practice. I was just saying that since I unloading on you you're more than welcome to do the same." she says looking at me.

"I don't want to scare you away." I softly say looking down.

"You won't," she says lifting my chin up to look into my eyes.

All I see is honesty in her eyes so I figure why not maybe she can see something Sam and I haven't seen.

"When I joined the Air Force I never thought that I'd find a girlfriend four months before I was going to be stationed here. Her name is Kaitlin and we had so much fun together that right before I was going to be transferred we were married so she could come. Looking back it was a huge mistake we both weren't ready for marriage and didn't actually love each other like that. About six months into our marriage we decided to have a baby." I can't help, but cry as I just miss my daughter so much. "She's the only good thing to come out of our marriage."

She shifts so that I'm sitting in her lap, curled into her.

"I'm sure you're an amazing mom." she softly says kissing the top of my head.

"I think I am." I agree curling more into her. "After Kaitlin decided that she should carry she found a sperm bank and donor here even though my brother offered to be our sperm donor our marriage went downhill fast. The only reason I'm still married to her is for Cassie our five year old daughter. Though they left a few months ago and I haven't heard from them since." I sob crying into her chest.

"That's awful," she says.

We sit there for several minutes her hold me while I cry. Even though I'm crying this is the best feeling in the world, I can feel her love radiating off of her onto me. She brushes back a piece of hair staring into my eyes and I gulp as I lean forward gently connecting our lips. The moment her lips touch mine I know this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know.

"Wow," she whispers pulling back slightly.

"I'm-"

Before I can apologize her lips are on mine again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck, she moans wrapping her legs around my waist making me thrust even farther into her.

"God babe you're still so tight." I moan feeling her tighten around my fingers.

"Faster San," she moans trying to thrust into me.

We've already been at this for two hours and she's showing no signs of slowing down or stopping. God I think I might love this woman.

"San, fucking harder." she groans clawing at my back as she pulls me down more onto her.

I can feel that she's getting really close again so I extend my thumb to rub her clit. My other hand is playing with her boobs groping them equally cause they are fucking amazing.

"Fuck I love your boobs." I say leaning down to kiss her neck.

She moves her hands to run through my hair gently pushing my head more into her neck.

"I'm going to come." she whispers pulling my head up to kiss me.

"Come for me." I whisper smiling as I kiss her deeply.

Both her arms and her legs tighten around me as her body tenses up. I can't move my fingers anymore for a brief moment.

"Sann!" she shouts as she snaps and liquid gushes all over my hand and she claws at my back.

It takes her ten minutes to finally come down and loosen her grip around me.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll return the favor." she breathlessly says.

"You don't have to we're already on round five." I tell her rolling off of her.

"I want to you've made me feel so good, so loved that I want to make you feel the same." she says snuggling into me.

"Britt you've already made me come hard four times in fact I don't think I've ever come this much or hard." I tell her cupping her face so she can see how much I love her.

"I wish I could just stay here forever." she shyly says hiding her head in my chest.

She wraps her arms around me and I sigh happily. This is the happiest I've been in a very long time.

"You make me happier than I've been for a long time." I softly tell her brushing some hair out of her face.

"What are we doing Santana?" she asks resting her head on my chest.

I comb my fingers through her hair wondering what I should say. If I'm really honest with myself we're technique having an affair, but really we're getting to know each other and falling for each other.

"We're getting to know each other. You know things about me that no one else knows." I tell her lightly kissing her.

"So does this mean that we can do this again tomorrow night after my performance?" she asks with a huge smile.

My eyes go wide as I realize that we've been here at my house for over two and a half hours surely her team misses her and she's probably going to be in trouble. God how could I have been so stupid as to have gotten this perfect angel in trouble.

"Fuck! Your team!" I shout humping up.

"What about them?" she asks frowning at me as she tries to pull me back into bed.

"They'll be pissed that you're missing." I say starting to really freak out.

"Nope, I texted my "big sister" and told her I would be out all night. She told me that as long as I'm back before nine tomorrow morning it would be fine." she says pulling me back into bed.

"So I get you all to myself all night?" I ask looping my arms around her.

"Yep though if anyone asks your my sisters roommate." she says running her fingers up my arms.

"So you lied so you could stay the night with me?" I ask in shock she would do this for me.

Kaitlin would never do anything like this for me. Honestly I never thought I'd find someone that loved me as much as I loved them. All I can do is lazily smile at her nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck.

"We have free time after every performance and meet and great. I have to be ready by nine tomorrow, but we're supposed to have team time tonight." she says, but stops me before I can say anything. "But I would rather spend time with you."

I swear my heart is going beat out of my chest at how cute she is.

"Sanny," she whispers drawing hearts on my chest and pouting.

"What baby?"

My eyes bug out at the fact that I actually just called her baby. I've never given any woman a pet name before, but with her it's so natural. Everything is just so much more natural with her.

"We've talked about everything is our lives, but you never mentioned your parents." she hesitantly says looking deep into my eyes.

I'm not sure what I should say. I lied to Kaitlin telling her that my parents died when I was ten, but I don't think I can lie to Brittany. God this woman is changing the way I operate and think and honestly I couldn't care anymore cause I want her to know every part of me.

"My parents just up and left one day when I was ten and my brother was seventeen. I was in foster care until I got emancipated when I was sixteen and moved in with my brother." I tell her and she hugs me tightly.

"I'll never leave you like that, I promise." she says squeezing me even tighter.

"How can you be so sure?" I say trying not to cry.

"Because despite the fact that I've barely known you twelve hours I love you." she says with such conviction I believe her.

"…..I love you too." I sigh curling into her.

She runs her hands through my hair as she starts kissing my neck.

"So….." she trails off like she doesn't know if she can say whatever she wants to say.

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. And I promise you that I'm going to talk to a lawyer about getting a divorce." I tell her cause I need her know that I want whatever we are I'm completely in it.

She smiles and flips on top of me.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." she says kissing me deeply.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

An hour and two orgasms later we both collapse next to each other just basking in each other's highs. Though she seems to have an endless amount of energy as she's actually moving again.

"Babe let's sleep more." I whine.

"You do realize that we haven't slept yet it's only ten thirty." she says curling into my side.

"That's late I normally go to bed at ten." I yawn kissing her forehead.

"Why?" she asks pouting.

"I normally get up at four to work out for an hour before I have to head into work." I tell her pulling her on top on me.

She snuggles into me giving me a few kisses. I love the feeling of her completely on top of me which is weird because I never let Kaitlin top me, but with Brittany I'll let her do anything she wants.

"That's early," she whispers into my hair. "What do you do if you can tell me?"

"I fly planes that's about all I can say." I tell her feeling bad that I can't tell her more. "What do you do aside from this?" I ask.

"I'm a dance teacher and choreographer in Dallas obviously." she says a huge smile on her face as she starts rambling about all things dance.

I love that she's enthusiastic about dancing and just life in general. I wish I had something in my life like that I loved that much. Don't get me wrong I've enjoyed being in the military, but I don't love it.

"So you get to dance all day, every day." I say wrapping my arms tightly around her, running my fingers up and down her naked spine.

"Yep, I get to fully live my dream out." she says nuzzling her face into my boobs. "What about you? Do you like the military?" she asks.

Frowning I look up at the ceiling. I've never been asked if I like the military. I mean I do, but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life.

"I'm not sure," I whisper, but she doesn't reply.

At first I think that maybe I've upset her, but then I look down and see that she's sound asleep.

"Good night Britt," I whisper kissing the top of her head.

Drifting off to sleep I can't help, but think this is the best day of my life.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When I woke up I sputtered as golden blonde hair is covering my face and is in my mouth. My eyes go wide as I try to figure out who the fuck is laying on top of me until last night comes flooding back into my mind. I can't believe that we actually spent the night together after I told her about my wife and daughter. Looking over at the clock I see that we only have an hour before she needs to get back to her hotel.

"Baby we need to get up." I whisper kissing her cheeks.

"I don't want to." she whines.

"But I don't want you to be late." I whine as she's pouting and I really just want to give in to her.

"Fine," she sighs rolling off of me.

My eyes never leave her amazingly toned body as she get up and the blanket falls away leaving her naked. Her body is perfect from her perky milky white breasts that perfectly fit into my hands to her delicious abs that I wish I could spend the whole day running my fingers over. Her long muscular legs flex as she spins around.

"Stop leering at me and get dressed." she shouts throwing a shirt at me.

"I can't help it you're beautiful." I tell her getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist smashing my boobs into her back.

She turns around in my arms wrapping hers around my neck.

"I wish I could just stay with you." she whispers pecking my lips.

"Well you need to get back to prepare for your performance and I'm going to make good use of my day off to go visit a lawyer." I whisper into her mouth kissing her.

"Really?" she asks pulling back a bit to look in my eyes.

"I told you last night that I'm going to get a divorce." I tell her taking her hands in mine. "I want to be with you without anything in our way."

She smiles, but then frowns.

"What about your daughter? I couldn't live with myself if you just left her life even if it was to be with me." she says trying to pull away from me.

"Britt," I softly say stopping her. "My wife left me and honestly I don't think I was ever really in love with her, but I promise you that I won't ever abandon my daughter."

"I love you so much."

"Come on let's get dressed." I say trying not to cry.

We get dressed and I fix her pancakes much to her delight.

"You didn't have to drive me back." she whispers blushing as she looks down at our intertwined fingers.

"Well I wasn't going to let you walk back and be late." I tell her smiling at our connected hands.

"Thanks," she mumbles blushing even harder.

"So I was wondering…." I start before I stop as I'm not sure if she would want to.

"What?" she whispers playing with my fingers to calm me down.

"I…do you maybe…" I fumble around trying to find the words with this very hot staring at me. "Doyouwanttogodancingwithmetonight?"

A smile so big appears on her face when she figures out what I'm asking.

"Are you coming to the performance tonight?" she asks giving me a hopeful look.

I frown cause one she didn't answer me and two why wouldn't I go. As soon as I get my divorce started I plan on making her my girlfriend so there's no way in hell I would miss a single performance she's in.

"Of course,"

I must have said something right because she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"Yes I'll go dancing with you tonight." she whispers kissing me again before hoping out of my truck and heading for the hotel door, but not before stopping to wave at me.

I know I must look like a fool smiling as I watch her disappear into the hotel, but I can't help it. She's made my life worth living again, made me realize how unhappy I've been for years. Honestly I wish that I could go with her though I know I have to deal with my whole marriage before we get more involved than we already are.

So I drive across the base towards the lawyer's officers. I hope that they can help cause I really want this divorce, but I'm not one of those greedy bastards who doesn't want to pay a dime. I'm willing to pay child support and even buy them a place to live. My daughter needs to know that I still love her. Heck I'll even give Kaitlin full custody so long as I can see my daughter as least every weekend when I get back to the states. Walking in the office I take a deep breath ready to start putting this officially behind me.

"Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"I was hoping to take to a lawyer about getting a divorce." I tell him.

It surprises me that the receptionist is a guy, but I'm going to judge.

"Well if you take a seat I'll go tell one of the available lawyers to see if they have any openings right now." he says and I nod.

I'm fully aware that I might have to wait a few days before I can talk to a lawyer, but I'm hopeful that I might be able to start it today.

"Okay so Ms…"

"Lopez,"

"Ms. Lopez one of our senior lawyers who specializes in divorce has a two hour opening right now if you want to talk to him it will be two hundred dollars." the receptionist says.

"Do I pay now or later?" I ask and he looks a little shocked.

"After, I'll take you back now." he says leading me back into a decent sized office with a middle aged woman sitting behind a medium sized wooden desk.

She stands up and walks around the desk to shake my hand as the receptionist closes the door.

"So I understand that you're looking to get a divorce Ms…"

"Lopez and yes I am." I tell her hoping she can help me.

"Is it you or your spouse that's in the military?" she asks and I frown, but then I look down and remember I'm in civilian clothes since I don't have to work today. "I'm Lisa by the way."

"I really hope you can help me Lisa and I'm the one in the Air Force. My wife left me five months ago and took our daughter back to the states without tell me and hasn't spoken to me since leaving." I tell her trying not to cry.

"Since she left you and hasn't allowed you any contact with your daughter we have a small chance to get you full custody of her if you can get yourself stationed back in the states. Otherwise you'll have to pay child support and divide all your assets with her most likely." Lisa says taking some notes.

"I'm willing to pay child support if I don't get custody and frankly I'd pay anything to insure my child has everything she could ever want. But I had my wife Kaitlin sign a pre-nup." I tell her pulling a folder out of my purse and handing it to her.

She starts reading all the documents I just handed her and a smile starts to form on her face. I don't expect this to be easy as I know Kaitlin won't want to actually get a divorce cause that means she won't have me to fall back on. Also she'll fight tooth and nail to keep Cassie away from me.

"Well everything seems to be in order with the pre-nup. I'll start the filing, but it's going to take at least six months and if need be we'll have to skype in then we will." she tells me.

"Thank you so much. If there's any way you can speed this along I will pay you more." I say as we get up.

"Ms. Lopez I will try to get you a divorce as fast as I can, but I have to ask what's the hurry, all the sudden." she asks and I feel like I at least owe her an explanation since she's going to get me out of this loveless marriage.

"I just met a woman that I think I'm in love with and I don't want to have my marriage affecting us." I truthful tell her.

"Since your wife…."

"Kaitlin,"

"Kaitlin left you and your doing this now I don't foresee a problem so long as you keep this relationship or whatever it is quiet." she says.

I have to agree with her on keeping me and Brittany on the DL.

"Thank you again and call me if you need me for anything."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Men are drooling as they watch the performance and I really don't get why. Sure my eyes have yet to leave Brittany's amazing body, but I've seen her naked. When I see Sam and a few of his buddies waving me over to them I reluctantly head over to them. I really don't want to go and talk to them about hot women when all I want is to stare at my hot woman. Wait is she my woman?

"Hey Santana I'm surprised to see you here." Mike a pilot engineer says pulling me into a hug.

"I go places," I defend scowling at them.

"Yeah right Kaitlin had you on such-"

Sam elbows Puck another Sargent in the gut.

"Dude what the hell!" Puck shouts.

"Kaitlin left her idiot." Blaine a private and Puck's younger brother reminds him.

"Oh sorry Santana," Puck tells me an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine I actually went to see a lawyer today and I started the process of getting a divorce." I tell them knowing they will all be shocked.

"What?"

"Oh,"

"Way to go,"

"What? Are you serious?" Sam asks.

"Yes,"

Thankfully they didn't say anything after that and we went back to watching the performance. Sam will want every detail, but I want to share everything with Britt before I tell anyone else. She deserves that as she's the whole reason that I now want this done as quickly as possible. A flicker of motion off to the left catches my attention and I see my commanding officer waving me over.

"Hello Captain Lopez are you enjoying the performances?" my commanding officer Meudok asks me.

"Yes, I wish that I had come to some last year and the year before." I tell him smiling.

He has to have either some kind of agenda or new orders to be talking to me on one of my days off.

"So I just had a conversation with Lisa and she told me you might be looking to be stationed back in the states so you can take care of your daughter." Meudok says and my eyes grow big.

I'm not sure what to say to that. Is this a trick question.

"Um…..yes sir." I finally decide to tell him.

"That's wonderful our Dallas base needs an experience flight instructor and I was thinking that you would be a good fit. Now with this too it makes it even better." he says giving me a smile.

"Really?"

Dallas, I'll be in the same city as Brittany. This is the third best thing to ever happen to me. Obviously Cassie's birth and meeting Brittany are one and two.

"It wouldn't be for about four to six months before we could get your replacement out here and have all the paper work done." he tells me patting my shoulder.

"That's perfectly fine sir. Thank you sir I know that I go wherever I'm told to go wither I like it or not, but I really appreciate this." I tell him wanting him to know how thankful I am.

"You'll do good there and I know how important family is so to me this is a no brainer." he says smiling before leaving.

The rest of the performance I stared at Brittany uninterrupted. Her body moves in ways I never thought possible.

"Santana come on we're getting in line come on!" Sam shouts waving me over.

It's then that I notice Brittany is heading to the autograph area and the long ass line she has. Though I know that Brittany loves me I can't the pangs of jealousy that shot through me at all the men staring hungrily at my woman. She must have sensed something wrong as she looks at me lovingly mouthing I love you. Of the many things I've discovered thus far that I love about her this might be the best.

Two hours. The longest two hours of my life as I wait for all the men to get their autographs and pictures before finally she's free. Waving to her teammates who are all going towards the shopping area she sways over to me.

"Hey San," she softly says wrapping her arms around my neck, my hands go straight to her waist.

"Hey Britt," I reply giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You ready to go dancing?" I ask ready to change my plans if she's too tired.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to this all day." she says taking my arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. "So how did your talk with the lawyer." she asks.

"It went really well, she said that she thinks she can get me full custody of Cassie. Oh and her name is Lisa." I ramble very happy about everything that's happened today.

I guess I totally forgot that she might not want to have to help me raise a five year old as she's not smiling like me.

"I'm sorry, I get if-"

She cuts me off with a deep, passionate kiss.

"That's great I really hope you get her." she whispers. "I'd love to meet her one day."

That's her way of telling me that she wants to be a part of our lives I hope. This day truly is the best day of my life.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the eight days that Brittany was at Kunsan Airbase we spent every moment possible together. I took her out every night trying to show her a good time while we get to know each other more. The sex was just as amazing as the first night. And let me tell you we had sex every night even on the days I have work. Tonight is the last night that she's here.

"I'm going to miss you." she whispers rolling over into my arms.

"I promise I'll call, skype, email whatever I have to, to keep in contact with you." I tell her locking my fingers together on her naked lower back.

I love this woman with every fiber of my being. The thought of us being apart for several months doesn't sit well with me as I don't want to be apart from her. The only thing keeping me from begging her to stay is that soon we'll both be in Dallas though I haven't told her this. I want to surprise her.

"I don't want to leave you." she whispers burrowing herself into me.

"How much longer until you have to leave?" I ask not wanting her to miss her bus to the airport.

"Ugh….I guess I should start getting dressed and try to finish packing up all my stuff." she complains.

A smile forms on my face as I look around my room at how for all of her stuff has gotten around.

"Will you be my girlfriend!" I blurt out wanting her to be officially mine before she leaves.

"Yes," she shouts leaping into my arms.

"I love you and promise to come visit as soon as I can." I tell her kissing her deeply.

"I can't wait,"


	2. Meeting Cassie

It's been six months since I last held, touched, kissed or had sex with my girlfriend. The longest six months of my life. We've called each other almost every day unless for some reason one of us had to work during our designated twenty minutes of talk time we set up. Thankfully we could text each other constantly. Like right now.

**From Baby B: I love you so much.**

**To Baby B: I miss you so much baby.**

**From Baby B: When will I be able to see you again?**

**To Baby B: What last night's skype session wasn't enough for you.**

I know what she means, but I like to toy with her sometimes.

**From Baby B: Not what I meant and you know it.**

**To Baby B: I'm not sure…..I have to go, but I'll try to skype you tonight.**

**From Baby B: I love you.**

**To Baby B: Love you too.**

"Texting your mystery girl again?" Sam asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I whisper smiling.

"I can't believe you're moving back to the states." Sam says as we look around at my packed up house.

"I have to go back. My divorce is final and I've gotten full custody of Cassie." I softly say leaving out that I'm also going back for Brittany.

"I'm going to miss you." Sam says.

"We'll keep in touch."

Four hours later I'm on a flight back to the states. The long flight back gave me a lot of time to think. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but one thing is sure that I'm going to have to leave the military. I hope that Cassie doesn't hate me from taking her away from Kaitlin and likes Brittany. My biggest fear is that for some reason Brittany and Cassie don't get along and I can't be with my blonde beauty.

"Miss can you please buckle up we're about to land." the flight attendant says.

I've never been more nervous then now as the plane descends into New York. The social worker that has my daughter right now is meeting me at the airport as I have to get to Dallas before tomorrow morning at seven. What if she hates me for taking her away? What if I'm not a good mom? So many what if's running through my mind that I don't notice that we had landed.

"I appreciate your sacrifice young lady." an older lady who had been sitting a few rows back says.

I get that lot as I'm almost always in uniform as my former job would often call me in on short notice.

"Would you like help getting your bag." I offer smiling at her.

"That would be nice young lady." she says smiling at me.

Honestly I don't know what's going on I'm never this nice to anyone. I guess I'm just in such a good mood that my life is finally getting back on track. First step get off this plane and get Cassie.

"Here you go," I say handing the older lady her bag.

"Thank you,"

During the shuffle off the plane my nervousness is growing and growing. I'm meeting them at the McDonalds in the food court before going to check Cassie's bags. Compartmentalizing is the only way that I can keep from freaking the fuck out. I nod to the pilot and flight attendants as I exit the plane.

"Excuse me," I softly say to one of the desk workers.

"Yes ma'am," the young woman sweetly says.

"Which way to the food court McDonalds?" I ask.

"Go left and then head straight you can't miss it."

I give her a small smile before heading towards my future. When I get there I look around, but don't see my daughter and my heart drops. My thoughts go dark as I think that she must not want to see me at all. I'm about to leave not wanting to look like a loser when something collides with my legs.

"Mami," Cassie shouts clinging to my legs.

"Mija," I softly say dropping my bag and picking her up.

"I missed you mami," she sobs into my shoulder.

"I missed you too,"

I'm so consumed with the fact that I have my daughter in my arms that I don't notice the middle age woman standing next to me.

"You must be Santana, I'm Lisa Cassie's social worker here." Lisa tells me holding out her hand.

"Hello," I softly say shifting Cassie so I can shake her hand.

"So Cassie you're going to live with your other mommy now and if you ever need anything call me." Lisa says handing Cassie a business card. "Next week you'll get a call from a social worker down in Dallas who's going to do a check of your home." she tells me.

Well I guess I'll have to get use to social workers checking up on us.

"Cassie are you okay with going with your other mommy?" Lisa asks and it peeks my interest.

"I live with mami now." Cassie says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes and you'll see your mom in a few months during summer break." Lisa tells her looking at me.

Cassie nods as she snuggles into me.

"Call if you need anything too." Lisa says smiling at me.

"Thanks for everything," I tell her grabbing Cassie's bags from her.

"I can tell you're going to be fine and we already checked her bags." Lisa says before leaving.

I gulp, it's real now. I'm a single mother and for the first time I'm solely responsible for someone else. With Cassie all snuggled into me I know I made the right decision to fight for her. Just having her happy with me makes feel calm, but I will feel a lot better once she meets Brittany.

"Do you want something to eat mija?" I ask setting her down.

"Can I have McDonalds?" she asks looking up at me.

"Of course," I say smiling down at her.

"Mommy never lets me eat fast food, that's why I wanted to stay with you mami." she says and my heartbreaks a little.

"As long as you're with me mija you can eat whatever you want." I softly tell her hugging her close as I order her a happy meal.

"Mommy said mean things about you, but I didn't believe that you would leave me." she says smiling when I hand her the happy meal.

Maybe it's because I've always had to work a lot or because I never paid attention, but I never realized how smart my daughter is. She's saying all this stuff to make me feel better about the fact that I'm taking her away from her mommy.

"Mija, I just want you to know that if you ever want to go back to mommy just tell me." I softly say.

It would break my heart to have to do that, but I'll do anything for my daughter.

"You're nicer than mommy. She's always mad at me for ruining her grown-up time. You never get mad and always play with me. Plus the lady says I gets to visit mommy and I can call her whenever I want." she says chopping away at her food as we walk towards the gate.

By the time we were loading Cassie had fallen asleep. I know this is a big adjustment for her even though she's happy right now I know soon she's going to miss her mommy. Sitting on the plane next to my sleeping daughter on our way to live with Brittany hopefully. Halfway there she wakes up and climbs into my lap.

"Where we go?" she asks playing with my tablet.

"We're going to Dallas." I tell her unsure how to approach the whole I'm dating someone else.

"Why?" she asks after I show her where we're living on a map.

"My job decided that I should move here." I tell her hoping that she might not ask any more questions, but then again I kind of what her to.

She just nods and continues playing with the tablet. I bite my lip as I try to think of a way to bring up Brittany without having Cassie hate her for replacing her mom in my life.

"Mija we're going to be hopefully living with a special friend of mine." I tell her wanting her to know everything about Brittany.

"Like mommy's special friends?" Cassie asks a sad look on her face.

"Did your mommy's friends hurt you?" I ask starting to get angry.

"No, but mommy would leave me to spend time with them and yell at me when I would interrupt." Cassie says curling into me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down. My one comforting thought is that at least I have her now and she'll never have to deal with that again if I have anything to do about.

"My special friend's name is Brittany. She's my girlfriend and I promise that she'll like you and we'll spend a lot of time with you." I say just biting the bullet and telling her.

"She's nice?" Cassie asks frowning.

"I think she's nice, but if you don't then we won't stay with her okay." I softly say not wanting her to hate me for forcing her to stay somewhere she doesn't feel safe.

"Really?"

"Yes mija,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cassie has a death grip on my hand as we walk up to the DCC headquarters. Thankfully Kelli who's in charge of the DCC was very open to me surprising Brittany during practice. So here I am waiting for my cue to walk in a surprise my girlfriend in more than one way.

"Mija just stay next to me okay." I tell her as I know Brittany's going to fly into my arms.

"We have a very special guest here today." Kelli says and I take a deep breath before walking out.

"Hey ba-"

I'm cut off by a body flying into mine and a pair of lips on mine. I pull back slightly to look at my amazing girlfriend and brush some hair out of her face.

"You're here," Brittany whispers kissing me all over.

Kelli smiles at me and I nod at her as I carry Brittany out as to not disturb their practice anymore.

"I can't believe that you're here." she breaths in my ear.

"I wanted to surprise you and introduce you to my daughter Cassie." I tell her putting her down on the ground.

"Oh Sanny she's adorable." Brittany whispers when she sees Cassie pokes her head out from behind my legs.

"Mija this is my girlfriend Brittany." I softly say pushing her out.

I hold my breath as Brittany gets down on her knees and tells Cassie she's glad to meet her. It takes all of two minutes before my amazing girlfriend has my daughter completely enamored by her.

"You can meet Lord Tubbington my cat when we get back to my house." Brittany says grabbing Cassie's hand as we walk out.

"You have a cat? I've always wanted a cat." Cassie says pulling on Brittany's arm to make her walk faster.

I mouth I love you to her grateful that the two most important women in my life are getting along.

"So would you like to come see my house?" Brittany asks Cassie looking up at me.

I should have guessed that she would have guessed that I wanted to stay with her we'll I'm here.

"Can we that's cool mami said that we could live with you if I wanted. That would be cool, you're really nice." Cassie says wrapping her little arms tightly around Brittany's arm and leg wanting to be picked up.

"If that's what you and your mom want then it's what I want." Brittany tells her and me.

"It's what we want." I tell her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Cassie adds.

Twenty minutes later we're pulling into the driveway of a modest two story home. The front yard is small and well kept. It honestly doesn't look like it would belong to Brittany who has such an amazing outlook on life and the front of this house is just so boring. She must be able to read minds because just then starts to explain.

"The neighborhood association wouldn't allow me to put up any of my outside unicorn and cat stuff." Brittany says causing Cassie to giggle.

"Holy…." I trail off when I remember I now have Cassie.

Her garage is full of unicorn statues, cat statues and everything else that screams unicorn, cats and rainbows. It's so Brittany. Part of the reason why I love her so much is that she sees the world differently and is so compassionate about things she likes.

"This is amazing," Cassie says in awe.

"I may have gone a little overboard with some of this stuff, but I really wanted to make my front yard unique." Brittany explains.

She helps me unload our twelve bags from her trunk as Cassie bounces waiting for us to head inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm having all the rest of my stuff shipped here." I quietly tell my girlfriend.

"We might have to look for a bigger house soon this one is pretty small." she says squeezing my hand.

"You don't mind us living with you." I ask not wanting her to feel like she has to.

"I love you. Isn't this what we planned?" she asks frowning.

"Yeah well Cassie wasn't-"

"I love your daughter. She's so cute and nice and she's your daughter. I knew that you wanted custody….wait does this mean that you're free?" she asks as it dawns on her why I would have my daughter here.

"I'm officially divorced and completely and utterly yours." I whisper in her ear.

She kisses me deeply, but before we can get too carried away Cassie comes and pulls on our pant legs.

"Where's your cat?" she says to Brittany.

"He's probably upstairs, but how about first I show you around first and then you can decide if you'd like to stay or leave." Brittany softly says and my heart melts.

She's prefect, even more perfect then I thought. She understands that it's important for my daughter to feel safe and welcome here as well.

"Down here is the kitchen and dining room. They're pretty bland as I'm not a good cook so normally I just order in. The living room is right here and the hallway just leads around the stairs to the kitchen and the other way is the bathroom." Brittany tells us.

The quick glance I got at the kitchen and dining room I would have to agree are pretty normal, but the living room is very homey and inviting. She has a fire place and next to it is a decent sized TV. The couch is a little worn, but looks comfortable. There's pictures galore of all sorts of things and people. All the little knickknacks around are all cat, unicorn and a few duck themed. All in all I'd have to say that this is what a living room should look like.

"Now let's go upstairs." Brittany says after we have been standing here for a few minutes.

The pictures up the staircase are all of Brittany dancing. I can't wait to see her in action again.

"You dance?" Cassie asks staring up at Brittany in awe.

"Yes, you can come with me to work tomorrow if you want." Brittany says giggling when Cassie manages to leap into her arms.

They've only known each other for a few hours and yet they seem to be getting along super well.

"You don't have to-"

I'm cut off when Brittany kisses me.

"I want to it will give us a chance to get to know each other." she says.

My smile grows as I imagine Brittany chasing Cassie around as I watch just home from work.

"So this is my guestroom, but we can certainly make it your room. I know it's cat themed, but you can do whatever you want." she tells Cassie.

"It's mine?" Cassie asks.

"Yep,"

We manage to get all of Cassie's seven bags in her new room and Brittany introduces her to Lord Tubbington the fatess cat I've ever seen.

"He likes you." Brittany says as we tuck Cassie in along with LT who she insists on sleeping with.

"Night mija," I whisper kissing her forehead as Brittany leaves to give us some privacy.

"Can we stay forever?" she asks snuggling up with LT.

"Yes baby girl we're going to stay with Brittany forever."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How long are you here for?" Brittany asks as we climb into bed.

"I'm stationed here now as a flight instructor." I softly tell her curling into her.

"So you're not going to leave me?" she asks wrapping her arms around me.

"Yep you're stuck with us until you don't want us anymore." I whisper in her ear.

"Good cause I don't ever want to be away from either of you." she says kissing my cheek.

I melt into her body relieved that everything's worked out so far. I don't know what I would have done if they didn't like each other.

"You know you could have told me that your were coming with Cassie and I would have gotten ready." she says looking in my eyes.

"I was scared you wouldn't want to deal with a five year old." I whisper.

"She's your daughter that's all that matters to me." she says lifting my shirt off.

"You're perfect," I whisper staring in awe as she pulls off her own shirt.

Her boobs are better than I remember and as my eyes go down to her abs I actually start drooling.

"I need you," she husks gently groping my boobs.

She leans in and our lips touch so lightly.

"Mami, Britty can I sleep with you?" Cassie mumbles.

Luckily Brittany whips her shirt on and distracts Cassie long enough for me to get a shirt on. Brittany lifts her up and sets her in between us. We all lay down and quickly Cassie is sound asleep between us.

"Thank you," I whisper for kissing Cassie's forehead and then Brittany on the lips.

"For you two anything."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been six months since Cassie and myself have moved in with Brittany my perfect girlfriend. Much to my delight and surprise Cassie took to Brittany instantly. They enjoy dancing and going on adventures together. I swear that my own daughter loves my girlfriend more than me, but to be honest I really couldn't be happier. The fact that they love each other so much just reaffirms my decision to move us in with her.

"Mami! Mama Britt is taking me to dance!" Cassie shouts from the kitchen.

Oh yeah Cassie started calling Brittany mama Britt or when she's tired just mama a month ago. It made Brittany cry when Cassie first called her mama.

"I'll come visit around two during my lunch break." I say walking into the kitchen to see Brittany giving Cassie a piggy back ride.

"We'll be teaching dance won't we." Brittany asks Cassie.

Normally Cassie would be at school, but it's spring break so she's been going to work with Brittany since I can't take her. A few weeks ago we officially made Brittany, Cassie's other guardian in case anything happens to me.

"Bye mami," Cassie says giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," Brittany whispers kissing me lightly.

"Drive carefully," I whisper smiling as they leave.

I head out about twenty minutes after them making my way to Dullus. I get to train some twenty pimply just graduated from high school how to fly. Lately I've been really reconsidering my career choices. It was actually Brittany who got me thinking of a career change. Until I met her I always just assumed that I would be a flight instructor when I retired, but now I'm thinking of going back to school to become a lawyer after my current contract is up. It's always been my passion to become a lawyer.

Work was work by the time I arrived I was ready to go see my girls. Thankfully I had to give the students a written test for two hours so I started texting my brother he wants to know more about Brittany and when he can visit.

**From: Antonio **So you've been really quiet about this new woman I want to know more about her

I lightly chuckle as I really haven't told him much aside from I finally got divorced and am dating a new woman. He keeps asking about her, but I don't want to say anything yet she's all mine and Cassie for now and no one else needs to know. I want our relationship to be completely solid and headed towards marriage before I let him butt his head in.

**To: Antonio **I want our relationship to be able to withstand you.

**From: Antonio **What does that mean?

**To: Antonio **You're very protective and have scared women off before.

**From: Antonio **I wish I could have scared off Kaitlin, but I get it. Can I at least get her name and age?

**To: Antonio **Her name is Brittany and she's twenty-one.

**From: Antonio **So long as she treats you and Cassie well then I'm sure I'll like her.

**To: Antonio **That means a lot to me.

**From: Antonio **You know I would do anything for you like if you two get to the point you want to have kids.

**To: Antonio **God we're not anywhere close to that yet, but I know that's what she'll want.

After that I stop texting as the test is now over and I get my hour lunch break. Driving over to the studio Brittany works at I stop quickly at McDonalds to grab a happy meal for Cassie. When I arrive I notice that there are a lot of cops and an ambulance in the parking lot. Needless to say I start freaking out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brittany POV**

After arriving at the studio I set Cassie up in the corner in case she gets bored or we're not dancing. She's such a quiet, shy little girl that most people think she's my daughter instead of Santana though she does have San's temper when pushed. Let's just say that they both went off on this poor delivery guy that hit on me last week.

"Mama Britt," Cassie says tugging on my pant leg.

"Yes baby girl?" I ask kneeling down.

"Can you teach me that dance again?" she asks looking down sadly.

"It's okay that you forgot baby girl I'll show you again." I tell her smiling as she gets all happy and starts jumping around.

I show her the first twenty steps as my students start to trickle in many of who joins us.

"Can Cassie join us?" my top student Bria asks. "For the showcase I think it would make our numbers even better."

"Yeah," the rest of the class says.

Cassie looks up at me pouting. She's giving me puppy dog eyes along with all my students.

"Fine, but first we have to ask your mami though I doubt she'll say no." I sigh smiling as Bria picks Cassie up spinning around.

"You must be the woman my wife left me for." a short brown haired woman says walking in.

At first it doesn't click who she is until I realize she said wife. My eyes widen when it hits me that this woman is Kaitlin.

"That's right bitch you're shaking up with my wife and child." Kaitlin sneers at me.

"I'm not shaking up with your wife she divorced you." I say turning away from her.

Cassie looks over and smiles. I know it's because she hasn't seen her mom in six months, but I can't help but feel jealous. She wiggles out of Bria's arms and surprises me by running into my arms.

"Mama Britt why's mommy here?" she asks snuggling into me as she pecks over my shoulder at Kaitlin.

"I don't know baby girl." I softly say.

"I'm here for you sweetie and I'm your real mom." Kaitlin spits pissed.

"Mama Britt my real mom." Cassie says hiding her head in my shoulder.

I wonder what this woman did to her child to make her own daughter not want to spend time with her mom.

"This slut is not your mom sweetie." Kaitlin sweetly says.

"No, no, no, no! You can't say mean things about mama Britt." Cassie shouts trying to wiggle out of my arms.

Turning around I remember that I'm currently trying to teach a class before she interrupted.

"Bria can you please take Cassie outside." I softly ask motioning for them all to leave.

Most of them don't seem to want to leave, but after staring at them for several seconds they begin to walk out. Bria takes Cassie's hand and walks out the back door so she doesn't have to go by Kaitlin. That's when I turn my full attention back to Kaitlin.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" I ask trying to glare at her.

"Like I said slut I want my family back." Kaitlin sneers.

God I wish I was more like San right now cause I would totally bitch slap her if I was. But of course I'm a pacifist so I'm not going to be violent towards her physically at least.

"Your ex-family doesn't want you anymore." I snap at her.

"Listen you little whore-"

"No you listen your ex-wife doesn't want you back. She regrets your marriage." I growl at her.

"Fucking slut I'm the best thing to ever happen to Santana and that's my daughter. I want them both back." Kaitlin spats at me.

I laugh causing her to frown, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard obviously this woman didn't spend much time getting to know Santana.

"That's so fucking ridiculous. You just left her without a word and didn't think she wouldn't find someone else." I chuckle.

"So what as soon as I left you started fucking my wife!" Kaitlin shouts getting up in my face.

"I didn't even meet her until months after you left." I shouts pushing her away from me.

"Fucking whore think you take my wife and daughter from me well think again!" she shouts pulling out a gun.

My eyes must have been as big as saucers as I stared down the barrel of her gun. The pain doesn't hit me at first, I think I'm in too much shock that she actually shot me. When it does hit me the blinding pain in my shoulder is almost too much for me to bare when something hits me in the back then something else hits me in the leg and I fall blacking out the minute my head hits the floor.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Santana POV**

"Mami!" Cassie shouts running into my legs.

"What happened mija?" I ask hugging her tightly to me as I look around for Brittany.

The sad look on her face breaks my heart. I know that something bad has happened and I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened to Brittany.

"Where's your mama?" I softly ask.

"Mommy was shouting at her and saying bad words when mama Britt had Bria take me out." she sobs into my shoulder.

Still holding Cassie tightly to me I rush towards the door when some cops stop me.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't let you go in there." the female cop says.

"My girlfriend's in there-"

I stop when the paramedics open the door and wheel a gurney out. Clutching Cassie even tighter I break through the cops and rush over to the gurney where I saw blonde hair sticking out.

"Britt Britt I'm so sorry." I sob following the gurney to the ambulance.

"Who are you?" one of the paramedics asks trying to block me as Brittany is loaded up.

"I'm Santana Lopez that's my girlfriend Brittany Pierce." I tell them trying not to cry.

"Mama Britt!" Cassie shouts.

"Please can we come?" I beg wanting to make sure she's fine.

The paramedic looks to a few cops who all look to the studio owner who luckily really likes me so she nods a yes.

"Okay, but keep the girl from touching things."

Just as I get in the ambulance I notice that they bring Kaitlin out in handcuffs.

"Why isn't mama Britt moving?" Cassie asks and I look away from Kaitlin to her.

"I don't know mija, but I'm sure the doctors will fix it." I tell her kissing the top of her head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took a while before Brittany was finally settled into a private room via the DCC. Thankfully despite being shot four times by my crazy ex-wife there wasn't much damage from the bullets, but she had hit her head really hard and was now in a coma.

"Ms. Lopez you're listed as Ms. Pierce's emergency contact, but I really must ask you to not have your daughter in here. There is ICU and we can't have anyone under thirteen in here." one of the many doctors says.

"When will she be moved out of the ICU. I thought you said her injuries weren't that bad!" I shout wheeling around towards a doctor that had told her.

"Miss your girlfriend had four bullets removed from her and is still in a coma. We're going to keep her in the ICU for a few days before moving her to long-term care until she wakes up from the coma." another doctor tells me.

After some debate and not wanting to have a screaming five year old on their hands the doctors reluctantly agree to let Cassie stay. Right now she's curled up next to Brittany sound asleep.

"How long until she wakes up?" I ask the only remaining doctor.

"Anywhere from a few hours to a few years it all depends on her body. The brain is one thing we know very little about."

"Thank you,"

He leaves after that and I go back to my spot next to her. It terrifies me that so much is unknown right now. I need Brittany to be okay she's my everything and only person I know here in Dallas.

"Mami," Cassie groggily says lifting her head from Brittany's chest.

"What baby girl?" I softly say.

"Whens mama Britt waking up?" she asks.

"I don't know baby girl."

It breaks my heart to see tears falling down her cheeks and not be able to do anything about it.

"I just want her to wake up." she pouts laying her head back down.

"Me too," I whisper.

She must have fallen back asleep as I don't hear a peep out of her and she's not moving around. I need someone here with me to take Cassie to school and make sure I don't lose my mind.

'Hello,'

'Anton I know it's late-'

I break down and start sobbing unable to keep it in anymore. I could have lost her and still could.

'Shh, I need you to calm down San,'

'Kaitlin shot Brittany.'

That's all I could get out before I lost it again.

'I'm flying down there to be with you and Cassie. I'll call you when I land in Dallas.'

I feel slightly better that Anton is going to be here, but I'm still worried.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami! Mami! Mama's moving!" Cassie shouts pulling my attention away from my law book.

Brittany groans as her eyelids flutter.

It's been two months since Kaitlin shot the love of my life. Anton has been doing his best to take care of Cassie and myself, but we spend most of our time right next to Brittany. Last week I finally figured out what I want to do….be a lawyer. Okay so maybe the fact that I could put away people like Kaitlin is a main reason for this decision. I may have also convinced Anton to buy me this ring I'd had my eye on. I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me when she wakes up which looks like now.

"Britt," I softly say.

"Mama," Cassie says hovering over Brittany.

"Babe?" Brittany croaks.

"Mija give her some water." I tell her handing her a bottle of water.

Cassie carefully helps Brittany drink some water before she curls back up next to her. I smile and Brittany looks at me and smiles hugging Cassie to her. There are no words for how happy I am right now, I finally have my everything back. Not just that, but I owe her a great big thank you to her for getting Cassie out of there before everything went to hell.

"I missed you mama. You were asleep for a long time." Cassie sleepily mumbles.

"Go to sleep baby girl I'll still be here when you wake up." Brittany whispers kissing the top of her head.

It's not much longer after that she fell asleep leaving me and Brittany alone sort of.

"How long have I been out?" she asks looking around.

"Two months,"

I'll answer any questions she has.

"What happened to Kaitlin?" she asks looking down at Cassie.

"She's in jail awaiting trial. Cassie doesn't know anything about what happened." I reassure her.

"That's good I wouldn't want her to hate her mom." she says.

"She will though and already sort of does after all the things that she said to." I softly say taking her hand in mine and kissing it.

"She told you what Kaitlin was saying?" she asks looking worried.

"No she just said that Kaitlin said mean things to you." I say scooting over to her and brushing some hair out of her face.

I still can't believe that she's finally awake I've waited for this moment for two long months.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"San it's not your fault that she shot me you couldn't have known." she softly says.

Leaning over she manages to wrap one arm around my neck and pull me into a searing kiss.

"I love you so much San." she softly whispers.

"Get some rest babe you're still healing." I whisper.

"Lay next to me?" she asks.

Somehow I manage to squeeze on the bed with them and as soon as I do Brittany snuggles into me, putting her head on my chest. I've missed having her sleep half on top of me.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Ms. Pierce you still need to take it easy for another month, but I think you're ready to go home." Brittany's main doctor says after looking at all the healing bullet wounds.

"Can I have sex at least?" she asks and I blush.

"Um…..you should wait-"

"Will anything happen-"

I cover her mouth before she can say anything else.

"Thank you," I say and the doctor gives me a thankful look.

"Sanny," Brittany whines wrapping her arms around me.

"Britt, it's only been five days since you woke up I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I tell her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It won't, I just want to show you how much I appreciate you and everything you've done." she says pouting.

"Britt, you got Cassie out before Kaitlin got too crazy there's nothing in the world I could do to show you show you how much that meant to me. You protected her even though she's not your daughter." I say trying not to get emotional.

"Sanny I may not have known Cassie that long, but I already love her like a daughter." she whispers as I help her up.

"Mama! Mami!" Cassie shouts running in followed closely by Anton.

"God she's energetic." Anton laughs slumping in a chair.

"Just wait until you see her and Brittany together." I laugh picking Cassie up and wrapping my arm around Brittany. "You can grab our stuff." I tell Anton.

"Mama I get to go to big girl school now." Cassie says trying to get into Brittany's arms.

"Cassie settle down your mama's hurt still." I tell her putting her down.

"Sorry,"

By the time we get home (I love being able to call her house home) I can tell that she's exhausted. So I usher her up into our room before going out to help Anton bring our stuff in.

"She's really good for you." Anton says handing me a bag of clothes.

"I'm glad you like her." I say looking down at my feet.

"So are you going to ask her to marry you?" he asks.

"I want to, but what if she says no."

Since the minute she opened her eyes I've wanted to ask her to marry me, but I'm terrified that she'll say no. She probably doesn't want to be so tied down yet so I'm willing to wait until she's ready.

"Sis that woman risked her life not just to keep Cassie safe, but to defend your guys relationship. According to the cops Kaitlin kept saying that she put down the home wreaker after she wouldn't admit to the two of you cheating and leave." he tells me and even though I already know this him telling me just makes it seems more real.

"I know, but what if she says no." I softly say.

"What if she says yes." he says patting my shoulder.

He walks back into the house leaving me to my thoughts. I should just bite the bullet and ask her the worst that could happen is she's not ready after all there's been several times when she's hinted that she wants us to get married. Taking a deep breath I walk in and follow the voices of Brittany and Cassie up to our room.

"Mama all those ladies that kept coming to see you said that I could go with you to practice." Cassie says and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Those ladies are my teammates from the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders and you can come with me when your mami finally lets us out of the house." Brittany says causing Cassie to giggle.

"Are they nice?" Cassie asks as I slowly creep to the doorway.

"Yep and I'm sure they'll love to teach you some of our dances, but you'll have to be quiet when we're working." Brittany says kissing her forehead.

"I can," Cassie happily says jumping up and moving the bed causing Brittany to wince. "Sorry," she says when she realizes that Brittany's in pain.

"It's-"

"Mami!" Cassie shouts spotting me.

"How are my girls?" I ask walking in.

"Good," Brittany says smiling at me.

It's now or never. Cassie's here to share our moment which makes it even better. She's been asking me a lot lately for Brittany to be her other mom and us get married.

"Britt….." I trail off when she looks at me cooking her head to the side.

I'm so fucking nervous that my hands are shaking. She's giving me a what the fuck look as Cassie stares between the two of us.

"Brittany Susan Pierce I love you more than anything and after nearly losing you I realized something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I get down on one knee and pull out the ring from my pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and officially becoming Cassie's other mom?"

She stares at me, her mouth wide open for several minutes or moments I'm not sure as I'm freaking out. I want her to say something so I will stop thinking that I just ruined everything we have. Then I see the tears and I pull the ring back and get up.

"Yes," I hear her say when I turn around.

"What?" I shout whipping around almost giving myself whiplash.

"Yes, I'll marry you and adopt Cassie." she says holding her hand out.

I'm slightly shocked that she actually said yes, but somehow I managed to put the ring on her finger. She pulls me into a deep kiss cupping my checks.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want to marry you?" she asks patting the spot next to her for Cassie to sit next to her.

"I'm just always so worried that I'm going to screw up what we have and break Cassie's heart in the process." I softly say looking away from her.

"Sanny I love you more than anything. I would have agreed to marry you when you showed up at DCC practice." she says chuckling.

"I'll be the flower girl." Cassie happily says.

"Yes mija," I whisper smiling shyly over at Brittany who's staring at her ring.

"Cool I'm going to go play now." Cassie shouts jumping out and running out the door.

I slowly get up and close the door before sitting down on the bed next to her. I'm still in shock that this gorgeous dancer actually wants to spend the rest of her life with me and that Cassie's okay with it.

"Santana this is too expensive." she softly says still looking at the ring.

"Nothing is too expensive for you." I tell her leaning in and kiss her gently.

"I can't believe that we're engaged." she whispers gently kissing me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Believe it babe, there's no one that can stop me from marrying you."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**One Year Later**

A year and a half ago I never would have dreamed that this could be my life. That I got divorced from Kaitlin, custody of our now seven year old daughter, remarried to the love of my life and now holding our new baby girl. That's right I just spent eighteen hours in labor to bring my and Brittany's first child together into the world.

"Sanny she looks just like you." Brittany softly says running a finger down our newborn's cheek.

She's biologically related to both of us. We took up my brother's offer and used him as our sperm donor. Because I didn't want Brittany to give up dancing so we decided that I would carry the baby using her egg. She didn't want me to give up my career, but I reminded her that I could still go to school pregnant. I just finished up my first year of law school.

"I can't believe she's really here." I whisper leaning into her exhausted from my long labor.

"We now have two beautiful daughters." she whispers looking over at Cassie who's sound asleep on the hideaway bed.

"Yes we do," I whisper my eyes starting to droop.

"Go to sleep baby you've had a long day."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We were able to leave the next day which terrified me as I was scared I might do something to accidently hurt our baby.

"Mama, why is she staring at me?" Cassie asks.

It's kind of funny how curious she is about her sister and yet whenever she looks at her she freaks out.

"Little Danny is just trying to see where she is this is all new to her." Brittany softly says.

"She looks like both of you." Cassie pouts.

"What's wrong mija?" I ask.

Thus far she hasn't been asking a lot of questions about the baby, but I knew she would in only a matter of time.

"I look like mama, but she looks like both of you it's not fair." Cassie pouts.

Brittany gives me a look as we talked about this a lot. That Cassie was going to be jealous that Danielle looks like the two of us while despite not being Cassie's biological mother she looks a lot like Brittany.

"Sweetie we both love you so much. It doesn't matter that you look like mama, we love you just as much as little Danny." I softly say.

"Okay, I guess she's okay." Cassie says.

Brittany chuckles and takes my hand lacing our fingers together.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny look who wants to say hi to their mami." Brittany says walking into my study carrying Danny.

"Hello baby girl are you having fun with your mama." I ask taking her out of Brittany's hand.

"The doctor gave me two lollys because Danny can't have one yet." Cassie says smiling as she runs in.

It's been two months since we left the hospital and everything has been great except for the lack of sleep. Every two hours at night she wakes up for one reason or another.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl." I say smiling down at her. "Sorry I couldn't-"

"San don't worry about it. She's perfectly fine. I told you that you where overreacting she just sneezed." Brittany tells me.

I know she's right, but I can't help but worry when any of my girls so much as cough.

"I know, but I'm always going to worry." I softly tell her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispers kissing me.

"Gross," Cassie whines.

"Come on munkind let's go dance I've got to practice." Brittany says winking at me.

I groan cause now all I can imagine is her body contorting in various ways as I hammer into her.

"Danny I hope you don't become a tease like your mama." I whisper sitting back down at my desk to try and finish my homework.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck baby don't stop." Brittany moans making me smirk as I kiss her inner thigh.

I don't plan on stopping until I have her coming at least three times.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot." I whisper slowly pushing a third finger into her.

"Faster," she moans.

God it's been ages since we've made love. I love retrace every contour of her body trying to rememorize every inch.

"Come again for me." I moan in her ear.

I can almost get off just by watch her arch up into me. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tries to last a few seconds longer.

"Santana!" she hoarsely shouts.

She wreaths underneath me as I continue to pump in and out of her.

Twenty minutes later she flops back exhausted as I roll over. I prop up on one arm looking down at her. I often still wonder how I got so lucky as to end up with such a wonderfully beautiful woman to call my own. My love for her has grown every day since the first time I lay eyes on her.

"San I think you out did yourself this time." she whispers kissing my cheek.

"Well I do try." I cockily say pulling her into my chest.

"Oh so cocky," she teases.

"Please you love my cocky self especially after the last four months." I tell her grinning down at her.

"That I am after having been sexually frustrated for the last four months that felt amazing." she whispers palming my breasts.

"I could give you another." I tell her grinning.

"As much as I would love to stay and have another few rounds of love making I have to get going if I want to make it to practice on time." she says getting up letting the sheet slip down her body.

I love staring at her naked body any part is more than enough to get me all riled up. Even when I was pregnant and trust me I was not in the mood for sex the last four months of my pregnancy at all.

"I love your body." I whisper standing up and wrapping my arms around her.

"You'd better after all you're stuck with me now." she says turning around to kiss me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whisper as she turns back around. "Should I bring Danny by later?"

"I'll ask Kellie if she minds and text you." she says now fully dressed in sweats as she picks up her bag. "I love you."

"Love you too," I mumble into her kiss before she's out the door.

I sigh flopping back on our bed. Sometimes I miss going to work every day as I get bored when Brittany leaves even though I still have Danny and Cassie when she gets out of school, but not tonight as she's spending the night at her best friend's house. I really need something to do when I'm not busy with law school.

"God I need to finish law school so I can have a life." I whisper to myself.

I decide to take Danny with me just to get us out of the house.

"Danny girl do you want to go to the park?" I ask picking her up.

The walk to the park is lovely and I enjoy the fresh air. We stayed for an hour before trekking back and heading to the dance studio. Pulling into the parking lot I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Brittany. She texted me when I was at the park to bring Danny by.

"Okay Danny you need to be on your best behavior for mami until we leave." I whisper kissing the top of her head.

Walking in I can see through a crack in the door and as usual my mind is blown. They dance amazingly and Britt's in the front showing the rookies what to do. It's training camp so most of the rookies are lost, clueless and messing up big time. Personally I love when Kellie and Judy let me watch practice which isn't often though I do help with fitness when asked. Jay sends groups to me that need help with eating right and setting up a workout routine.

Danny starts what I call her babbling as she's making noises now that she's seen Brittany. She always gets excited to see her mom even though I'm the one who pushed her out.

"Everyone take a seat we have a very special guest who wants to meet you all." Kellie says as her and Judy smile.

They both have visited many times to see Danny since she was born giving us tips on what to do as I was always busy working when Cassie was a baby and Britt's never had a kid we were both a little overwhelmed.

"Hi," I say walking in after Kellie nods at me.

I swear as soon as they all saw Danny they got up rushed over to me and stole her away. I should have expected this as Britt's been bragging about her everywhere we go.

"Oh my god she's the perfect mix of both of you." some rookie squeals.

"She really is," Stacie Brittany's best friend on the team says.

"Yeah, but she defiantly has the Lopez temper when she doesn't get her way." Brittany teases wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey you're a Lopez too now." I grumble.

All Brittany does is chuckle at me and give me a light peck on the lips. It's true though when we got married we had discussed hyphenating our names, but Cassie threw a fit and we decided to just go with Lopez.

"How about we all take a picture with Danny and Santana." Judy suggests which causes most of the vets to give her a what the fuck look.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Kellie agrees.

"What's going on?" I ask Britt frowning.

"Apparently we're going to take a pre-team photo with you and Danny." Britt whispers.

"Really?" I ask a little shocked that they would do that.

"Yep and-"

She's cut off when a little ball of energy comes running in and tackles us both to the ground.

"I'm sooo glad aunt Kellie called and had dance teacher Cassie bring me here!" Cassie says excitedly as she climbs off of us.

"I thought you four could also use a family portrait." Kellie says walking over with Danny who she stole from me after dropping the photo bomb.

"Thanks," I question still confused.

She must have realized that we were both confused as to why she would do this as she explained farther.

"With everything you two have been through I think you need a nice picture to remind you why it's worth it. Plus the fans really want a picture of you four who have become the talk around town."

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. I guess I never realized that the Dallas fans knew about me or the kids and would want a picture of all of us.

"Come on Sanny they want you to wear your old uniform to show service men and women that many of our cheerleaders understand what their families are going through and we support them." Brittany says helping the girls into mini Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader uniforms.

"I don't-"

Before I can complain about having to go home to get my uniform it's handed to me. By the time I have my uniform on everyone else is ready too. The first picture we take is the squad photo and that takes forever. Okay maybe it was only an hour, but it seemed like forever.

"We're going to hang this over the fireplace." Brittany whispers wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Whatever you want." I whisper leaning into her cradling our baby girl while Brittany has a hand on Cassie's shoulder whose standing in front of us.

This is the official start of our new life which I own completely to the two institutions we're representing right now. The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders and the military without who I would have never found the love of my life.


End file.
